Conocerte
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Shaka y Chantal reflexionan sobre la otra persona. Chantal esta decidida a obtener su oportunidad.. ¿Qué pensara el santo de Virgo repecto de la hermana de Camus?


**Saint seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**El resto de los personajes (Alisa, Alsacia, Chantal) pertenecen a MisaoCuteGirl y tengo permiso de usarlos.**

**Las canciones que use fueron: Me muero por conocerte de Alex Ubago y Tus Labios de Rubí de Sandro. **

**Dedicado a Misao Cute Girl y espero que pronto vuelvas al fandom :)**

**Conocerte**

Se acostó en su cama mirando el techo. Hacía tan solo un par de días que había regresado al santuario y nada había cambiado. Suspiro algo triste. ¿En verdad había creído que cambiaría algo? Había esperado demasiado…

Se acomodo de costado, aún no tenía sueño y no estaba cansada, bueno, casi no lo estaba. Solo deseaba que le diera una oportunidad. Nunca lograba que la viera nada más que como una "niña". Por Athena, como detestaba eso. Y peor aun, ella se lo permitía siempre, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Solo intentar hacerle notar que ya era una mujer.

Nuevamente suspiro y volvió a acomodarse. Mañana sería un día pesado. Iría al recinto de las amazonas, no podía estar todo el tiempo en la casa de su hermano mayor, aparte de que se sentía algo cohibida al verlo junto a Alsacia. ¡Como le gustaría estar así con cierto rubio!

Ya era de día y la actividad en el santuario de la diosa empezaba a notarse, santos viniendo y yendo, la mayoría entrenando. Algunos entre ellos, y otros enseñando a sus respectivos aprendices. Lo mismo sucedía con las amazonas, a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana no se detenían a pasar unos momentos más en la cama. Era un buen día, luego de varios días de frío finalmente tenían algo de calor, aunque tampoco dejaba de estar fresco.

Una de las pocas amazonas que no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, era Chantal. Ella era de las que se levantaba temprano siempre, ya había desayunado y ahora se encontraba terminando de colocar sus cosas (no muchas) en unas cajas. En cierta forma extrañaría la onceava casa, la de acuario, allí siempre se sentía un calorcillo que le gustaba, aunque debía admitir otra cosa: también estaba cerca de aquella personita que siempre le daba vuelta por la cabeza.

Tomó algunas de sus cajas (las más chicas) y empezó a descender las escaleras para mudarse al recinto. Al pasar por Escorpio no pudo evitar detenerse unos momentos con Alisa y su bebe quien todavía dormitaba, aunque procuro no despertarlo puesto que él si estaba durmiendo y si llegaba a despertarlo debería encargarse de regresarlo al mundo de Morfeo… Si, hace poco se había enterado de una manera no grata de esa regla. Lo había despertado y tuvo que luchar como media hora hasta que consiguió que el bebe decidiera que era hora de volver a dormir…

De los caballeros de las demás casas, la mayoría o no estaban, o estaban desayunando. Aioros acababa de levantarse y estaba tomando un café bien cargado, ella lo noto por el aroma a café que había en la casa. Y en Libra, el maestro Dokho se encontraba cuidando como siempre de sus bonsáis, y con una taza de te en la mano. No era ninguna novedad.

Lo que si era una novedad y que la dejo algo descolocada, preguntándose que dios estaba metiendo artimañas en todo eso, y es que… Cuando entro en la casa de Virgo… No había _nadie._ Y eso generalmente en otra casa resultaría extraño, pero el caballero de virgo _siempre _meditaba antes de entrenar, o la mayor parte de la mañana o tarde.

Acomodo las cajas en sus brazos, no es que le pesaran en absoluto, es solo que empezaban a molestar. Suspiro resignada a que ese día no vería a su rubio. No podía hacer nada, y es que todas las veces que pasaba por ahí era la misma historia. Él la evitaba siempre que la detectaba, era por eso que nunca lograban entablar una buena conversación, ni siquiera una oportunidad como buenos amigos.

No sabía bien porque lo hacia. Ella nunca hacia nada malo, es más, se esforzaba un montón para lograr que la conociera y que la quisiera solo un poquito. ¿Que le costaba darle una oportunidad? Una chiquitita. Siempre se sentía herida luego de algún encuentro y que él la echara. A pesar de que esa situación era normal y ya estaba acostumbrada, dolía igual.

Siguió su camino sin mucho ánimo, empezando a tararear una melodía que adoraba. No porque fuera el hit del momento, o porque fuera popular, simplemente creía que reflejaba su situación.

Fue entonces que sucedió. Su rubio _si_ estaba en la casa, solo que estaba meditando. Por eso no lo había sentido antes, su cosmos estaba al mínimo. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de tirar las cajas y saltarle encima para saludarlo y abrazarlo… Pero no duro mucho. El rubio salio de inmediato de su meditación, la había sentido acercarse y estaba decidido a que esa _niñata_ le molestara.

Lo vio levantarse con suavidad, siguió sus movimientos con la vista y dispuesta a pedirle que se quedara.

_**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida**_

Quería conversar, hablar con él. Pero siempre sucedía lo mismo. Ella se le acercaba y él retrocedía, la echaba o simplemente se soltaba de forma brusca. Deseaba pedirle que se quedara y conversaran, que le diera una oportunidad para que la conociera.

_**Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas,**_

_**Más me callo y te marchas.**_

A veces pensaba que la mejor solución era dejarlo en paz. Rendirse, pero luego con solo verlo se le iban todas las ganas. Como ahora mismo. Que le contara alguna anécdota, algún relato de cualquier cosa. No importaba qué. Solo quería estar con él y amarlo. Ella era capaz de darle todo.

Pero no dijo nada y vio como se alejaba a paso lento y sin decir palabra alguna. Para con ella, no existían los modales. Para él, ella sólo era una _niña tonta._ Así la había llamado un millón de veces. Incluso más, si se descuidaba en la enumeración.

_**Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día**_

Bajo unos momentos la mirada algo cristalina, nuevamente un rechazo, nuevamente una herida en su pobre corazón. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos y luego levanto el rostro con los ojos abiertos y decididos, pero todavía algo cristalinos por el dolor.

_**De no esconder las heridas que me duelen**_

No se rendiría, no dejaría de intentar y seguiría. Algún día, algún día le diría todo, de cuanto le dolía toda esa situación. Hasta entonces escondería sus heridas, y mantendría un perfil bien alto. Solo hasta que llegara ese día.

_**Al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más**_

Era cierto. Cada día que lo veía, se enamoraba un poco más. Cada día lo quería un poco más que el día anterior. No podía evitar que su corazón saltara de gusto al verlo.

Respiro hondo y siguió su camino.

Ese día estaba especialmente tranquila, no hacía mucho había llegado y no quería empezar mal. A pesar de todo no podía evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo duraría esa frialdad entre ambos. Ese acuerdo implícito que él había impuesto.

Algún día iban a tener que hablarse, en algún momento tendría que empezar a notar que ya no era más una niña. Que ya era toda una mujer.

_**¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?**_

Volvió a continuar su camino. No tenía nada que hacer en esa casa zodiacal, su guardián mismo le había dado una señal indiscutible de que no la quería allí: se había marchado dándole la espalda. Aunque estuvo tentada de seguirlo y de recriminarle su acción, de decirle varias verdades, y de increparlo, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Total, para él, ella solo era una molestia. Su pecho se removió inquieto pues _no quería_ aceptar eso. No de él. No después de preocuparse tanto tiempo, y de haber regresado en verdad por Virgo.

¿Qué le costaba comportarse un poquito mejor con ella? ¿Qué le costaba tratarla mejor? No le molestaba en absoluto que al menos le dirigiera algunas palabras, por más tontas que fueran… ¿Qué le demostraba demostrarle algo de cariño?

¡Ella que lo quería tanto! Si fuera por ella, claramente lo llenaría de cariños, abrazos, besos y miles de otras cosas. Y recibir en cambio, algún gesto de cariño… Al menos para sentir que no le era tan indiferente.

_**Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte.**_

Como añoraba que algún diera, Shaka diera su brazo a torcer y le otorgara una mínima oportunidad. Una chiquitita. No podía mucho.

Con que le otorgara una salida a cualquier lado, incluso si la acompañaba a comprar tonterías. O menos, permitirle acompañarlo cuando iba de compras con la princesa Athena, así le demostraría que podía ser tranquila y a la vez sacarle algunas sonrisas.

Tantas cosas que quisiera demostrarle, tantas cosas que desearía que conociera de ella. A veces soñaba (y lo admitía con algo de pena), que deseaba que pasaran una noche juntos caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

_**Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte **_

_**acomodada en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca.**_

A veces deseaba conocer lo que era ser querida, fundirse en un abrazo asfixiante que no la dejara respirar con facilidad. Quizás era demasiado romántica, había escuchado demasiadas historias de amor, pero no podía evitarlo. Así era ella. Esa era su personalidad.

Recordaba claramente una de las pocas veces que habían estado juntos desde que ella regresara al santuario. Obviamente había sido la trampa de algún dios que quería jugar con ambos… A pesar de ello, disfruto como nunca la velada. Y fue la primera y única vez que estuvo tan cerca.

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**_

Podía recordar su aroma, bien fresco. A lo mejor era una tontería, ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos de marcharse de la casa de Virgo, aún estaba allí. No había conseguido dar más que un par de pasos.

Suspiro rendida ante los recuerdos de aquella velada tan especial que se quedaría enterrada por siempre en su corazón y espíritu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

_-¿Bailarás conmigo?- insistió, como inmune a los dichos del santo de Virgo. _

_-¡Anda! Di que sí. Solo un baile y te dejo de molestar._

_-¡Que No!_

_-¡Porfis!_

_-**NO.**_

_-No Seas Malo: **Nunca Quieres Bailar Conmigo**._

_-Es Porque **No Quiero Bailar Contigo**._

_-¡Entonces No Te Soltaré Hasta Que Bailes Conmigo!_

_Shaka sintió como si atravesase por la peor de las desgracias. Chantal se veía y se percibía decidida a bailar con él y por Athena que no lo dejaría tranquilo… cosa con la que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar._

_Finalmente tuvo que acceder, de lo contrarío no lo dejaría tranquilo. Ella en ese aspecto cumplía sus amenazas. _

_Soltó un bufido claramente de molestia y algo de enfado. Quizás se arrepentiría más tarde, pero ahora era su única oportunidad para librarse de esa… esa… **molestia.**_

_-¡Esta bien!- accedió de mala gana- Bailaré contigo. Pero **sólo **una pieza. ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Claro!_

_Sin perder tiempo ella prácticamente lo arrastró a la pista de baile al tiempo que empezaba a sonar una nueva canción. _

_A pesar de la anterior resistencia del santo de Virgo, bailaron toda la noche. Fue increíble. Nunca antes se había divertido tanto como entonces. Pero no fue sino hasta lo último que le dio el toque perfecto a la velada. Aunque él no iba a admitirlo por nada en el mundo. Ni aunque tuviera que volver a enfrentarse a Hades._

_Una canción suave fue parte del broche para cerrar la noche. Y Shaka no se resistió… Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía, o no quería darse cuenta para no arruinar el momento._

_Fue entonces que lo noto… De a poco sus rostros se habían acercado y ella estaba tan embelesada observándolo que no pronuncio una palabra. _

_Era tal cual decía una canción: Tus labios de rubí, de rojo carmesí, parecen murmurar mil cosas sin hablar. Era la misma sensación, sus labios parecían decir mil cosas pero sin moverse. Lo mismo sucedía con su rostro…._

_Pero el destino era cruel. Eso o algún dios estaba en su contra. Porque el encanto se rompió ni bien termino la canción y empezó una mucho más movida. _

_Cuando sucedió… Se quedaron mirando (si es que puede llamarse así cuando sólo uno tiene los ojos abiertos.) y se separaron de a poco. _

_Finalmente, él la dejo en la pista y se marcho sin decir nada. Sin volver la mirada… _

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras <strong>_

_**que llegan a este pobre corazón.**_

_**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**_

Al menos así había sido entonces. Eran palabras no dichas, pero que no hacía falta decirlas en ocasiones. Sus corazones en ese entonces se habían entendido perfectamente, no habían necesitado nada más.

Había entendido las palabras silenciosas, dichas a través de movimientos, expresiones y hasta miradas. Y le habían llegado muy hondo en su pecho.

Era increíble como un silencio daba a saber más cosas de las que podría darse con unas cuantas palabras, y demostrar miles de sentimiento al mismo tiempo.

No hacia falta mucho para poder encender en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día iban a poder caminar y hablar (no pedía mucho para no decepcionarse) sin pelear, sin discutir… Simplemente llevándose bien y pasando el rato **juntos** y siendo honestos.

_**Me muero por conocerte, saber lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

Suspiro nuevamente recordando que nunca le había dado esa oportunidad. Siempre eran peleas, discusiones y hasta insultos suaves… Cuanto deseaba que todo cambiara… Abrir las puertas que los separaban y los distanciaban, atravesarlas y vencer todos los obstáculos que les impedían estar juntos. ¡Cuantas cosas deseaba y soñaba!

A pesar de todo, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir soportando. ¿Cuánto tardaría en vencer la tormenta de frialdad, de indiferencia que rodeaba a su rubio? ¿Años, meses? No sabía. Pero empezaba a cansarse de recibir tanto daño.

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

Había días en que su corazón le gritaba que no desviara la mirada, que lo siguiera mirando todo el tiempo posible para que con ello se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

Que se diera cuenta de que sus ojos solo lo mirarían a él, de que le pertenecía.

Había otros días en que no tenía ánimos de seguir, y entonces miraba el cielo y rogaba que alguien la ayudara en esa tarea que se concentraba en echar abajo la barrera de frialdad y de indiferencia que lo rodeaba.

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla**_

Pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: debía vencer esa barrera y ser fuerte para saber que había detrás de aquél muro de frialdad que el rubio siempre le mostraba. No debía retroceder jamás ni como amazona ni como mujer. En especial como mujer.

Detuvo sus pasos en la mitad de la escalera para sentir un viento fresco pasar entre sus cabellos. Le daban ganas de quitarse la mascara y poder dejar de pensar un solo momento, pero no era la oportunidad.

_**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir.**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir.**_

Si. No había duda alguna, no dejaría que nada la detuviera de lograr obtener aunque sea una mirada de ese rubio testarudo. Pero no quería cualquier mirada. Deseaba que la viera como la mujer que era.

No debía temer. Simplemente debía armarse de valor y saber enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se le interpusieran.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***/***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente.**_

_**Me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**_

Esa muchacha cada día era más molesta y ruidosa. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para que los dioses se pusieran en su contra? Oh si… Ya recordaba las infinitas batallas… Ese debía ser su castigo por intentar defender a su diosa…

Miro por una de las pocas ventanas que daban a la escalera y la vio. Ella estaba allí, mirando hacia _su_ casa, pensativa. Aunque había algo que debía admitir… Esa niña había crecido mucho en el último tiempo, pero solo en lo físico. Ya que seguía siendo una molestia. Pero aún así… Sería lindo si supiera comportarse. No estaría nada mal, entonces quizás, sólo quizás le aceptaría salir a dar una vuelta…

Si supiera comportarse, podría saber que sucedía en esa pequeña mente femenina. Y ella sabría lo que había en la suya. Algo tonto, pero… Demasiado cursi.

¡BASTA!

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

Era una **niña**, una simple y tonta niña que no tenía nada de atractivo y nada de interesante. Camus lo degollaría si lo atrapaba pensando siquiera en que consideraba que estaba bien desarrollada.

"Creo que mejor me pongo a hacer otra cosa…." Murmuró para sí mismo.

Debía quitársela de la cabeza. Por más que le intrigara esa niña, no debía y no quería seguir desperdiciando tiempo en ella. Mejor ocupaba su tiempo en meditar. Era una forma mucho mejor de aprovechar el tiempo.

_**Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte**_

Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. No necesitaba de una **niña**. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer hecha y derecha…

Aunque… A veces el sólo hecho de verla le hacía sentir algo en su pecho. Era algo molesto puesto que únicamente pasaba cuando la veía a ella. Y solo a ella. Era más que nada molesto porque no lo identificaba, no sabía a que se debía.

No debería importarle eso, él era el caballero de hielo. Se suponía que hacia tiempo que se había resignado a no entregarse a nadie. Bueno, quizás si se presentaba la oportunidad…

_**¿Qué más dará lo que digan?**_

_**¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?**_

¡Basta! Había decidido hacer otras cosas ¿no?

Lo que a veces más lo enfurecía con respecto a esa **niña** era que **todos** estaban a su favor. Cada vez que él hacía algo para sacársela de encima y hacerle entender que no estaba interesado, el resto de los caballeros se lo reclamaba.

Pero había veces que lo dejaban pensando. ¿Realmente era el método más efectivo? Después de todo, en ocasiones los ojos de ellas parecían a punto de llorar pero…

¡Ellos que saben! ¡Al diablo con los demás! ¡Él hacía lo que era mejor! No tenía ningún interés en ella como mujer. Era una **niña.** Y **hermana** de Camus, quien era más posesivo que el león con su esposa y su bebe.

_**Si estoy loco es cosa mía**_

_**y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,**_

_**vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**_

Se repitió muchas veces que era una niña. Que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Solo esperaba que se hartara y lo dejara en paz…

Pero por más que se lo repitiera llegaba un momento en que empezaba a dudar. Y lo molestaba. Mucho. Él no era alguien que dudara fácilmente.

Tenía claras sus prioridades y sus compañeros a veces llegaban a creer que estaba loco por eso. Pero ¿qué les importaba? Era cosa suya.

Él, como caballero de Virgo y el más cercano a un dios tenía un modo de ver las cosas. De ver el mundo. Nadie más podía entenderlo. Bueno, nadie más aparte de Buda por supuesto.

_**Me muero por conocerte, **_

_**saber qué es lo que piensas**_

_**abrir todas tus puertas**_

Aún así había una parte, bien profunda por supuesto, que le recordaba que era un humano. Un mortal cercano a Buda, pero no era Él. Simplemente no entendía a esa muchacha. ¿Ya había dicho que si fuera más calmada y menos atolondrada sería mejor?

Bufó. Estaba dando vueltas sobre ese bendito asunto. La muchacha era hermana de uno de sus compañeros de guerra, de su amigo Camus. No podía pasar nada. No debía pensar en nada...

_**vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,**_

_**centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,**_

_**cantar contigo al alba**_

_**besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

Debía de admitirlo, ella era como una tormenta que había entrado un día a su vida y no había forma de deshacerse de ella. Aún así, existían días que eran aburridos, tenía que admitirlo (aunque no lo dijera en voz alta), tenía que admitir que existían otros días tranquilos en los cuales ella no estaba eran demasiado tranquilos. Si, podía meditar en paz. Podía ordenar su casa tranquilamente. Podía hasta entrenar y leer como siempre deseaba. Nadie lo molestaba...

A pesar de todo eso... ¿por qué justamente en esos días pensaba en ella? Había apartado la mirada de la ventana que le había mostrado la imagen de ella. Realmente no lo entendía. Él no la quería ¿verdad?

_**y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**crecer esa semilla**_

_**crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,**_

_**apartando el miedo a sufrir.**_

No podía apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que no le gustaba en absoluto, y para nada la sola idea de ver que cualquier sujeto la llevara para cualquier lado. No la quería... No era su tipo de chica. ¿Quien querría a alguien tan hiperactiva como ella?

Se concentró y cuando decidió mirar realmente, ella ya no estaba. ¿Había regresado con su hermano o se había ido con las otras amazonas? No era su problema.

Decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso, no era común en él detenerse a pensar en todas esas cosas. Si, era un hombre mortal al fin y al cabo aunque muchos lo vieran como un ser demasiado cercano a un dios, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos que cualquier otro hombre.

Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia su pequeña biblioteca. Un buen libro ayudaría a dejar de pensar. No estaba dispuesto a seguir ese tema. Sonaría hasta cruel decir que no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo en estos momentos, no iba a dejarse llevar, dejar que surgiera todo. Al menos él creía que solo causarían sufrimiento. Mas del que ella estaba pasando.

Tomó uno de sus libros favoritos y se sentó. Pero no logró concentrarse, en absoluto. Dejo escapar un sonido de cansancio. Por Athena... ¿que la chica esa se mantendría en su cabeza todo el santo día? Decidió que si no iba a hacer nada productivo, al menos no lo pasaría en el Santuario.

Dejo el libro a un costado, tomó algo que estaba sobre una mesa y salió de su casa. Bien, la niña no se veía ni se sentía cerca. Iría al pueblo a alguna librería, o simplemente a ver si encontraba algo de su gusto. Cualquier cosa que fuera típico de él.

Él no lo supo, pero Chantal lo vio salir e irse. Suspiró. ¿Cuando le daría la oportunidad a ella de darse a conocer? ¿De ayudarlo a vencer todas esas barreras que él había construido entre ambos? No sabía, y sencillamente no tenía idea de cuanto la haría esperar. Elevo su vista al cielo.

"Señora Afrodita, Señor Cupido... Una ayuda aquí para esta chica sería muy bien recibida. En verdad, **muy bien** recibida" susurro esperando que alguien la escuchara.

Si existía alguien más frío que Camus, ese era Shaka. Estaba comprobado. Decidió que el día siguiente probaría alguna otra cosa. Si Afrodita o Cupido no la ayudaban... Era la guerra contra el amor, y ganaría ella. El premio sería el corazón de ese renegó pero lindo caballero. Lo había decidido.

**FIN.**

**¡POR FIN LO TERMINÉ! Llevo años escribiéndolo, planeandolo. En fin, finalmente aquí esta. Espero que le guste a quienes han llegado aquí. Me gustaría y les agradecería mucho si se toman un tiempo para dejarme un review. Ah, no lo considero songfic. Ahora ando apurada, así que luego explicaré algo respecto a las canciones. **

**Sé que Shaka esta algo OOC, y no sé si retraté bien a Chantal, pero quise mostrar la parte humana de ambos, la parte que todos tenemos adentro. Esa pequeña variación que tenemos cuando queremos algo mucho y no lo podemos obtener fácilmente. Creo que mi idea inicial era hacer algo lindo y cute, pero terminó así. En fin, saludos a todos los que llegaron a leer esto.**

**Saludos, **

**Seika Lerki.**


End file.
